SISTER!
by hanyou girl ayumi
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru discover they have a little sister? Will they put their fighting aside to help the little hanyou? And what the heck? INUTASHIO IS ALIVE!


Ayumi: I do not own any chara except my own. Flame if you wish. I do not care.  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea I don't own Inuyasha…BUT IT WOULD SO ROCK IF I DID

Chapter 1: Meet the family

My name is Ayumi. I am 1/3 cat demon, 1/3 dog demon and half angel. But no one knows it. I look like a cat demon some of the time and I look like a dog demon some of the time with Puppy ears, or cat ears. I can change them. I have silver hair that flows down onto my back and I wear all black, the bow I wear on my head is black but it has a red cross on it.

I was separated from my brothers when I was just a child. I knew nothing of the dangers of the world. When I was 3 my mother taught me that I should always have someone to look up to and to help me in this world. To my father, Inutashio, that someone or "someones" would be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi. One day he disappeared and me and my momma were left alone and she had to take care of me alone.

I still remember seeing her with her head down on the table her eyes red and tears streaming down her cheeks. When I asked her what was wrong she looked at me and smiled. It was a sad smile though. "It's nothing. I was thinking about your father that's all." She told me. I felt a little sad inside myself because I barely had gotten to know my daddy and he had made mommy cry. "I hate daddy." I told her. She stood up and shook her head no. "Don't. Don't ever say that Ayumi. Your father did not leave because he wanted to. He had to…." Her words trailed off as she walked out of the kitchen leaving me there quiet.

I'm only 6 right now, but I'm strong. My mother is dead now, she died when I was five, today's my birthday so I just turned Six. The people in the village we stayed in killed her. She was a priest. Now I have no one to help me and protect me from the demons that come after me. She used to always put a barrier up to block off my scent and protect me and she would sing me to sleep every night.

But not anymore…

Right now I am running. I am being chased right now.

"Get back here half demon bitch!" the villagers yelled at me. They were holding pitchforks, shovels, and some torches. I kept running though I felt a sharp pain in my side that made me want to stop. I kept running through the trees feeling the wind flow through my hair. Usually I enjoyed that feeling, but not right now.

I kept running and I saw the trees stop. I skidded to a stop. There was only a cliff.  
"Now we have you half demon! We were kind enough to take you into our village for a while but not anymore! We are tired of this! You're stealing our food and we have dealt with it enough!" I heard my stomach growl a little bit. Okay, yea so I stole some food big deal. If a HUMAN child had stolen some food I bet they wouldn't have to deal with a big angry mob chasing after them.

I looked at the humans and then at the cliff then back at the humans. When I saw they started to move closer I backed up. I continued to back up with every step they took until I felt the cliff stop and stood there. "Let's throw her off the cliff!" One of the men suggested. That was not good. I am half angel yes, but I am not allowed to use my powers. My momma told me not to. She sayed if people knewed about my other form that they would try to use my powers for bad stuff.

They took another step. I got scared and without thinking stepped back myself. I slipped off the edge and down below towards the earth.

Inuyasha's group 

Inuyasha sat by a tree watching as his group walked up to him panting.  
"Can you not run so fast!" Kagome yelled at him. The hanyou looked away from her uncaringly. "Keh." Was all that she was able to get out of him.

Shippo and the others watched the two start bickering.

"Inuyasha you have to wait for us! We're soooo sorry that we don't have the speed of a demon like you! You are just SO perfect!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"KEH! Humans are just slow pokes! I don't even know why I bother taking you guys anywhere!" Inuyasha said standing up.

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sick of your complaining wench!" Inuyasha threw his hands up into the air. "It's always Inuyasha this! Inuyasha that! Inuyasha do- " His sentence was cut short by something dropping into his hands. Kagome's eyes were wide with confusion staring at the body that had just fallen into Inuyasha's hands her hair standing up. "EEK! IS IT A DEAD BODY!" She yelled

Inuyasha lowered the body down so he could have a closer look. She had cat ears though she wasn't exactly a cat demon. That's when he smelled it. The scent smelled sort of like his. He blinked twice. He shook her and she opened her eyes quickly with fright. She started to struggle with him but Inuyasha's grip on her tightened until she stopped struggling with him.

She was breathing hard staring at him. Realizing who he was she stopped with her eyes widened. "INU-ONISAN" She screamed hugging him tight.

"Oni-san..?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face. Inuyasha looked the same.

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru.

The lord of the western lands was walking in the woods with Rin and Jaken on Ah'un behind him.

He stopped suddenly sniffing the air. It smelled of his father's scent along with another's.

Only a few minutes and he was in front of Inuyasha's gang staring at the figure in Inuyasha's arms. "…Give her to me." Sesshomaru commanded in a cold voice.

"No! She's my sister. So leave her be." Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru holding the little girl tightly to his chest. She looked at Inuyasha and blinked confusedly then at Sesshomaru who was still standing there. Eyes widened she yelled again. "YAY IT'S SESSHOMARU ONIISAN!" She yelled somehow getting out of Inuyasha's arms and tackling Sesshomaru to the ground.

Inuyasha's entire group had their eyes widened staring at the sight. Sesshomaru stood up picking the girl up with him.

"Ayumi never thoughted she would see both her brothers at the same time!" She grinned the cutest child smile ever possible making Sesshomaru smile but turn away as to not show it.

"Oh my god. Get me a camera. Sesshomaru is smiling." Inuyasha said out loud. Sesshomaru shot him a glare, which quickly shut him up. "So Ayumi is your name, correct?" Sesshomaru asked. The little girl nodded her head up and down with excitement. "Daddy tolded Ayumi that she would be able to find her brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha one day before he lefted to go somewheres." Ayumi stated.

This seemed to hit Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's curiosity buttons. "Where is father now Ayumi?" Sesshomaru asked before Inuyasha. Ayumi put a hand under her chin to think. "Ayumi gotted a note from daddy!" She reached into her blue hakama pants pocket and pulled out a note.

'Dear Ayumi,

I heard about your mother dying and I am truly sorry. I am your father as you may have heard. You will meet up with your brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru soon I promise. They'll help take care of you. I'll see you soon Ayumi Chan.

Love,  
Daddy.

PS. If Sesshomaru and Inuyasha try to fight, as I have heard from Myouga, I give you permission to hit them both over the head with anything hard you can find.'

Ayumi giggled at the end of the letter. "How will he see you soon?" Inuyasha asked blinking twice reading over the letter again.

A huge ball of smoke and a large clap of lightning and wind suddenly appeared in front of the group. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

Out of the ball walked Inutashio with a grin on his face.

"Miss me?"

_Ayumi: _

_OtoosanFather _

_Oniisan elder brother_

_Imooto younger sister_

Otooto younger brother

Please NO FLAMES! Please please please please please! And as a gift I'll show a preview of the next chapter!

Preview:  
Wow! Inutashio has finally returned. What? Wait a second. HE WASN'T DEAD! And Inutashio JUST learns about his family's hard times without him. Will they ever forgive him?  
Chapter 2! "I'm sorry."


End file.
